Growing Golden
by it'slaterthanyouthink
Summary: In an attempt to recover from the mental scars of the war Hermione heads to visit her father and sister in Forks for a few months of normality. Little does she know that Forks is full of more mystery then she could ever have imagined.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It wasn't often I was physically alone, especially the last year. Being in such close quarters with Harry and Ron for the last few months had made it impossible. Yet, there I stood, in a muggle airport heading on a plane where only my thoughts would keep me company. I'd concluded a few days ago that it was time I took a break from the excitement of the magical world, or more honestly my mother had. I'd pulled my wand on her during my first visit after she'd come out of hiding. She'd started me, not knowing that I wasn't the same person I had been last year. She spent the next few days begging me to spend some time with my father.

He was a muggle in some part of America, a police officer or something of the sort living with my sister completely oblivious to the magical world which had encompassed me for the last eight years. He had gained custody of her while I decided to head to England with my airhead of a mother. Her freedom of spirit and open loving nature was an enticement I couldn't help but follow to the end of the earth. We became friends more than parent and child and I grew up exceptionally fast until the day I met my true family Harry and Ron, and of course all the rest of the Weasley hoard.

Harry didn't understand why I had to leave. Kingsley, who had been granted emergency powers after the war had ended, had offered us all quite prominent jobs in the ministry. Which seemed odd at first, but looking into it with the few people Kingsley could actually truly trust in the aftermath of the an imperious driven war it was no surprise why a bunch of kids Dumbledore entrusted would get a look in. I'd excepted of course, who couldn't off of such a driven dignified man? The question still remained however; how was I supposed to take care of a sector of the ministry if I couldn't take care of my own nightmares and seemingly insuppressible war instincts?

I needed to be removed from this environment. To thrive in normality for a few months and accompanying my sister to her drab and plain high school seemed like a reasonable way to tone down my adversity to the world at the moment.

"You're sure?" his voice came, sounding pained, his dark hair covering the scar that had marked his existence.

"No," I replied with a definity that suggested we never were. He snorted and picked up my bags casually. "All I know is that I need to get away," I added distantly.

"Well let it be known to all that I think this is a massive mistake," he joked with an edge of seriousness glimmering clearly in his smile. A few muggles looked around to see what the strangely dressed man had declared so loudly.

"I can't stay here," I commented knowing it to be true. He paused and turned to face me all guises of humour dropped.

"We all feel like that 'Mionie," He said in his low voice, his green eyes full of passion. "But I've never known you to give up," he added mournfully. Anger suddenly coursed through my veins.

"I've battled for this cause until the very end Harry, I've been demeaned, cajoled, tortured, threatened, made a murderer and you say that I-," He cut my rant off with his usual finality.

"I wasn't talking about the cause," he added looking more like the lost boy I'd dragged through first year then the war hero he'd become before my eyes.

"Then what?" I pried gently.

"On me Hermione, I've not lived a day for the last year without you by my side. How am I supposed to face this life without the only person I know who understands what it's like to be thrust into it?" Suddenly I saw what he really was... terrified. I put both my hands on either side of his face which was looking down at his hands carrying my bags. I pushed his chin up until he was looking into my eyes.

"Harry you're a great wizard, you know?" He scoffed at my familiar words but I saw past it. "I'll be back, I'll never ever really leave you, and if you ever feel lost I'm a portkey away, which shouldn't be too hard for the Assistant Head of the Auror department," I added a teasing smirk towards the last bit. He seemed to calm at my words and a sigh of relief left his body.

"Speaking of which, an aeroplane? Really?" He changed the subject never being one to hover on his feelings for too long.

"With my father and sister as clueless as they are it would just raise too many unnecessary questions," I answered easily.

Our goodbye was stilted and awkward. He held my hand briefly and I hugged him suddenly and then that was it. Harry was gone and I was left completely on my own, with just my thoughts. I was grim entering the plane and bypassed everything that could have held my attention preferring to drift off into a fretful sleep where my senses couldn't quite turn off to my environment. I hated being surrounded by people.

I hadn't seen my father in over four years, getting closer to the Weasleys had meant I'd slowly drifted away from my father and sister and my two week visits just stopped happening. My mother had always been disheartened by this, loving my father and my sister in her own unique way always commenting how blood was thicker than water. Little did she know how valiantly I'd fought to dismiss the idea of blood altogether or how misdirected her quoting was. The true quote described the blood of the convenient being thicker than the water of the womb. Ironic, right?

The plane landed roughly in Seattle and I silently cursed muggle transport. I fought to get my luggage though the hoards of people. Finally leaving the airport, I found Charlie easily and beside him with an almost comical expression of disinterest stood my sister Eva. I headed over towards them. My father waved with a wide grin I held my breath dreading this interaction.

"Hey Dad," I said with a smile. "How're doing Eva?" I greeted. God I was more nervous now then in a life or death skirmish.

"Hey Hermione, how was the flight?" he asked taking my bags out of my grateful hands. My sister nodded with a smile putting her modern looking phone away.

"It was grand, pretty uneventful really," I replied glad for something to say. I turned my attention towards my sister.

"So Eva, how've you been?" she seemed bemused at my interest.

"Good you know," she commented and I could tell she was as awkward as I was. The weakness of the water of the womb washed through my head and I dismiss it with great difficulty.

"You excited to finish up school out here Herms?" Charlie asked me his voice excited yet strained.

"Yeah it should be..." I fought valiantly to find a fitting word, "interesting," I finished.

"You'll be in the year ahead of me, but don't worry the schools so small we mostly mingle anyway." Eva said in an attempt to comfort me, surprising me.

The ride home was awkward but not so bad that flinging myself out of the car was a viable option. The house hadn't changed one bit I noted silently as we arrived. Same blue and white, three bedroom one bathroom house I'd not resided in since I'd been five. With help with my luggage I headed up stairs to the same purple bedroom that hadn't changed since I'd last stayed here. Which was odd, I'd have thought Eva would have taken the bigger room.

Left alone to unpack while the two other occupants of the house gone to prepare dinner. I unloaded everything that has been shrunk and put it away magically, enjoying the feel of the wand between my fingers. Even after the war and the bloodshed I knew I was supposed to be a witch. Being without magic just made me feel empty inside, nowadays besides rare moments with my friends it was the only thing that put a smile on my face. I felt the elation flow through me as my magic danced across every fibre of my being.

"Hermione?" A voice called from outside my door. I dropped the spell and several items feel to the floor while I shoved my wand roughly up my sleeve cursing my carelessness as the door opened.

"God are you okay?" Eva asked shocked at the state of my room.

"Ah.. I fell," I cringed at my own horrible lie. She simply raised one eyebrow, while shrugging in indifference.

"Dinner's ready," She said walking out of the room as fast as she'd entered. I vowed to be more careful in future.

Dinner was a fast affair filled with awkward silences as we slowly tried to get to know each other, well I tried to get to know them, everything I showed was a lie. Since the war had begun I never felt guilty for lying to muggles about the wizardry world, it was a necessary cover up. The world I lived in was far too messy to be involved in, but for some odd reason I had a niggling feeling of remorse at their ignorance.

Soon I was in bed preparing myself for a night of restless sleep, dreading the day ahead. That's why eight hours later the sound of the alarm clock after a dreamless sleep shot me straight out of bed shocked but more rested then I'd been in years.

 **A.N Read and review, let me know if you think this is worth continuing.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That morning was hectic with my irate sister running around finding all of her high school stuff and make up around the house. I'd applied everything magically, smiling at the memory of Molly teaching Ginny and I those particular charms, and having no homework or books I packed everything in my new bag easily.

"Well don't just stand there, out to the car, we're already late," Eva cried and I had to laugh at how panicked she was as she hopped into the car. She reminded me of how I used to be, when I used to care about such trivial things.

As I watched her operate the car I sighed annoyed by my own ignorance in that area.

"What?" She asked noting my frustration as she fixed her lip gloss in the mirror while simultaneously trying to keep her eyes on the road.

"Teach me how to drive?" I asked out of the blue, surprising even myself at how willing I was to spend time with my sister.

"Oh," she commented with surprise dancing on her face only for a fleeting second. "Sure, yeah of course," she added when she'd recovered. I wondered if she'd just agreed out of shock more than anything else. Somehow my question opened a little flood of conversation between us.

"So the girl's choice dance is only in a few weeks so it'll be a bit crazy in school over the next days," she declared in a gossipy tone. I grinned thinking of the Yule Ball fondly.

"Ever been to a dance?" She asked having probably noticed my expression.

"Once," was my only reply shutting that painful memory down, it echoed loss now. "So have your eye on anyone?" I asked with a small teasing smile. I could see her look me over from the corner of my eye deciding whether to push the topic but apparently my question won out in the end.

"Well I'm actually gonna ask a Junior today," she said watching and waiting for my reaction.

"A Junior?" I asked feigning interest in her love life. "Am I a junior?" I inquired always being confused by the American education system. She looked at me like I was a complete fool.

"Yeah of course," she replied.

"So I might see him today?" I asked with a small smile.

"Well he's pretty hard to miss. My friend, Jessica, and I have a bet going about who he'd accept and he turned her down last Friday so looks like I'm in luck. If he doesn't accept me we've just decided he's gay," I laughed a real solid laugh for the first time in a long time. She looked over and a grin broke out on her pretty face. "Well you know, if he can resist all this," she said gesturing down the length of her body. "Then there's definitely something going on," she declared with a smile letting me know she wasn't really that arrogant.

The morning passed with brief introduction to teachers everyone too scared to talk to the new girl while class was going on. I really had turned a new leaf I decided having not ever paid such little attention in any classes before in my life. Lunch arrived slowly and I had great joy in being able to stand and walk out of American History. I followed the crowd at a sedated pace and eventually headed towards my sister in the cafeteria having bypassed whatever mush was for lunch.

"Hey, how's the first day?" Eva asked with a polite smile.

"How do you do this day after day? God it was so unbelievably dull." I answered in disbelief. She laughed at my expression, probably the first real laugh I've gotten out of her since my arrival.

"That's high school," was her easy reply. I looked around the table and was surprised to see mostly juniors. They made their introductions and I noted that they all seemed like sound enough people and made some effort to remember their names.

"So Hermione, where was it that you went to school over in England?" A girl I believed to be called Jessica asked and I was glad wasn't the one that had to invent the questions.

"Actually I didn't go to school in England, it was in Scotland," I answered politely noting Eva's surprised expression and cringed hoping I hadn't ruined my mother's cover story. Her surprise was short lived however as her attention was suddenly swept from me to the cafeteria doors. I don't bother looking over guessing her crush has just walked in.

"Edward," she called across the room gaining a few looks from the surrounding tables. I suppressed a giggle at her forwardness. She called his name loudly a few more times before I felt someone coming up behind me.

"Hey Edward," my sister began with a flutter of her eyelashes. "I've just got a small question for you," her flirtatious smile appeared easily.

"Sure Eva," was his reply. The English accent along with the annoyance in his voice caused me to look straight up and into his golden eyes. Before I could help it a started grumble had left my mouth and I was out of my chair so fast it swung and hit the floor with a loud bang. My wand was hidden in my hand underneath my sleeve before I was even fully standing.

"What the fuck?" I whispered under my breath faintly.

"Eva?" My sister called to me but I'm too absorbed in resisting the urge to curse the vampire in front of me to pieces. Before I could tell from where he has another one of his kind by his side. His friend stooped to pick up my chair which in all the chaos had fallen to the ground.

"Jasper," he said extending his hand in my direction. It took me a while to realise that he was giving me his name.

"Right," I countered with one dubious look at his hand before dismissing it entirely. By now my sister was standing too.

"Well," she tried to regain control of the conversation. "I think I was just asking Edward a question," she glared at me as if I was ruining her whole life for stealing her attention.

"Yeah asking for an introduction now that's that over you can head over to your own table," I finished for her. "Unless you have something to say to me," briefly wondering if they had been here watching a prominent leader of the lights family for an opportune moment to strike, a shudder ran though me.

"Am, no nothing that I can think of," the bronze haired vampire answered.

"Then kindly back off," I said low enough that only they and my sister along with a few of her friends can hear. Shock flickered across their God like features of entrapment.

"But-," Eva started but the glare that had shut death eaters up silenced her easily.

"Well my name's Edward," the bronze haired vampire commented lightly. I wondered why they were trying to prolong this conversation.

"That's great for you," I answered lacing my voice with bitterness. My tone seemed enough to startle them back to their table where I spotted three more vampires glaring at me. I sat when they reached their table only to face the questioning gazes of the whole table. I turn to my sister ignoring the rest of them.

"If you'll know what's good for you, you'll stay as far away from those five things over there," I warned, the disgust evident in my voice.

"What?" She asked startled, anger still marring her features. By now the whole table and some of the surrounding tables had tuned into to listen to my reasoning. An idea crossed my mind.

"You know them?" Mike asked from my right side.

"Vaguely, I recognise their faces, even if their eyes are unfamiliar," I responded staring over at the five vampires who were sitting silently, obviously listening to every word I spoke, probably worried I'd out them. They're contacts must have been made specially to suit the acid that was everywhere in they're body. Was gold the only possible colour?

"From where?" Eva's voice came from my left side.

"A very powerful, very vindictive sector of... the Italian government," I declared with my voice low so only my sister and a few of her friends could hear. I could see a giant vampire break into boisterous laughter obviously thinking I was bluffing with the information I claimed to have.

"Really Hermione?" Eva's dubious voice proclaimed.

"Volterra, more specifically and yes stay a mile away from them, they're nothing but bloodshed and tears," I spat out emphatically. All five vampires froze and looked over at me shocked at the mention of the city of blood.

Soon the bell rang and I called for my sister to wait until the vampires had left before standing.

"If they approach you, don't hesitate just scream and run," I whispered into her ear. She looked at me truly startled by my words.

"Jesus Christ Hermione, isn't that a bit much? They've been nothing but nice to everyone since they got here. Dad loves the entire family," she responded completely confused. I curse her ignorance, and then something clicked.

"Entire, there are more of them?" I demanded my worry obviously startling her.

"Yeah they're adoptive mother and father," she faintly replied. I shake my head sickened by the prospect. "We better head to class," she continued, her expression letting me know just how sane she thought I was. She led me to biology while my mind was moving at a hundred miles per hour.

"Here's the room," she stopped to point. I was shaken out of my contemplations.

"Don't be alone at any point today," I spoke to her seriously.

"Jeez Hermione, you're so weird," she commented with a sneer oddly resembling a certain Slytherin.

I strutted into class on autopilot, handing a slip I didn't understand to a Mr. Banner who was balding in a most unconventional way.

"Well you'll be paired with Mr. Cullen for these practical labs Miss. Granger and here's the spare class book, I'm afraid you'll have to purchase one before the year is out," I turned my head to spot my unfortunate partner cursing my luck at seeing a particular bronze haired vampire staring at me. I automatically dropped my wand into my hand using my sleeve to obscure it from sight. I walked towards to the table at a sedated pace, feeling like I was heading into a battle with no back up. Sitting without saying any words to my 'partner' I huff at my situation. I was completely sick of these coincidences. What were the odds that I'd bump into an apparently settled group of vampires? Then it hit me, they were way too low. Maybe the vampire community found a way to lift the spell.

"What do you want?" I demanded my voice strained with no room for patience.

"Excuse me?" Was his jilted response, I scanned his intentions using legilimency. They were clear he really was shocked by my question. What's more, he was shocked at being shocked, a vampire occlumency, how peculiar.

"Well there must me some reason you're in drizzly Forks," I sensed the response from his mind before he could answer. "Ah, it's the drizzly aspect of Forks that intrigues you so much." The shock on his face was comical.

I was momentarily silenced by the teacher explaining to us which experiment to commence. I opened my borrowed book never losing his eyes until he broke the eye contact. Soon the class descended into chatter once more. I use the noise to get my point across clandestinely.

"I don't like your kind," I said my eyes never leaving the pages of my book. "In fact I've never met any _living_ person who has," I added calmly.

"We have no affiliation with the Volturi," he defended deciding to lay bare.

"None that you remember," I spat angrily.

"Excuse me?" He asked making me look up from the pages. He was fixing up the experiment so casually you'd swear we were talking about the weather.

"When was the last time you were in Europe, you and your merry crew?" I asked deciding to dismiss his question; after all it was a matter of national security. I scoff at my own thoughts.

"Like five years ago," he responded easily. I looked at him shocked, not picking up one bit of deceit from his mind.

"Not even for a brief holiday?" I added to be one hundred per cent certain.

"Not even for a stop over," he clarified haughtily.

"How bizarre," I said without being able to stop myself. This coincidence was one more thing piled on to the list of odd things that keep happening to me.

"Have you been sent here to interfere in any political cause?" I finished with one last question to completely clear up any disbelief I had, almost hoping that my luck just wasn't this bad. I curse under my breath before he can even respond sensing the confusion all though his mind.

"What?" He asked bemused.

"Nevermind, do you have the experiment finished?" I asked, he passed the results over and I took them down diligently.

"We only drink animal blood," he added spontaneously. I curse at the oddness of this situation once more under my breath when I sense nothing but honesty from him.

"So Miss Granger, Mr Cullen," Mr. Banner greeted us both with a nod. "How's the experiment going?" he questioned with an undertone of bitterness I didn't quite comprehend in his voice.

"All done," I said curious at his reaction.

"And did you do any of the experiment Miss Granger?" he asked tartly.

"Of course Mr Banner, I've just always excelled in this field," I commented placing a smug smile on my face just to irritate him more for my own amusement. I heard Cullen stiffen a chuckle from beside me faintly. Mr Banner sent me a strained smile while turning to head to another table but not before passing some derogatory comment about how well suited Cullen and I are. I smiled at his acidity all too familiar with what bitterness does to a man.

"We're no threat to your family," Cullen commented to continue our discussion. It took me a shamefully long time to realise who he considered my family.

"Good," I responded curtly.

"We don't want trouble," He added to his original statement. I couldn't help but let out a morbid laugh. I leaned over so that there are only a few inches between our faces.

"No one ever does, but the fact remains that trouble attracts trouble," I said clearly, he looked into my eyes distraught.

"The truth, well articulated," he commented lightly, his eyes looking grim. It was a fact that I think we both had to come to terms with in our life. Our walks of life made us a constant danger to be around.

"How does it feel not knowing what I'm thinking?" I asked him curiously. His eyes widened marginally momentarily letting me know he was surprised.

"Odd. I've walked this earth a long time without meeting your match," he told me, something in his tone informed me that he didn't often let himself this bare emotionally usually. An enigma, like me in his case, had that effect on people. The shock alone is a gateway to peoples' emotions.

Suddenly the bell rang roughly ejecting us from our musings.

"What do you have next?" He asked abruptly.

"Gym, I think," I responded now having a reason to lie to him.

"I'm the very same, I'll head there with you," he told me leaving me no room for refusal.

"Hermione, you heading to gym?" Mike asked from next to me, Jessica trailing behind him.

"Yeah, I just have a few things to go over with Cullen," I spoke with gratitude. I was never rude to a friendly voice, there had just been so little of them over the last few years that it seemed almost murderous to tread on one. Mike leaned in closer to me, to Jessica's ill disguised disdain, thinking Cullen couldn't hear.

"You okay with this guy, seemed kinda intense during class," he asked and my heart is warmed by his worry at my welfare.

"Yeah I'm grand we're just clearing up a few misconceptions," I smiled in his direction warmly and he returned the smile, though a little wary at my situation.

Cullen and I headed out of the class last not wanting to be overheard. Most of our walk was spent in silence where we each tried to sort out varied questions which might keep the peace between the two of us.

"I'm guessing you wouldn't like to tell me how you know about me?" He asked with little hope in his voice. I scoffed and looked him in the eye.

"I could but I'd have to kill you," I said noting that all through class and even now my wand hadn't left my hand, clenched between my fingers. He laughed but then hesitated having doubts if I was joking or not. A flicker of red out of the corner of my eye made me stop dead and whip around.

"What?" He asked bemused looking around trying to match my eye level.

"Thought I saw- never mind it was nothing," I shuddered and headed towards the gym along with Cullen thoroughly shaken up.

"You'll need to get the gym uniform," he changed the subject noting my instability in that moment.

"Fuck it, I already hate this place." I said with anger in my voice, dreading the prospect of changing with the scars that littered my arms courtesy of Bellatrix Lestrange. There was no way that was happening. With my sister as safe as she ever could be surrounded my vampires I turned and started to head to the car park.

"Where you going?" Edward called while catching up with my change of direction easily.

"Didn't you hear? I couldn't find the gym." I responded, not missing his smile at my words.

"I'll drive you home," he offered, as if I had no option in the matter. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to face him with a fierce indignation.

"Listen vampire, I'm not your ally and am most definitely not your friend and the only reason you're not dead is I don't want to know. I don't want to know about your problems. I don't want to know about what it is you motley crew are up to. I can honestly say without any reservations in my mind I don't want to know what secrets this miserable town has. Leave me out of it, I'm not getting involved," the pitch of my voice was growing higher and higher throughout my speech and I got the impression that I was appearing slightly crazed to the vampire. His eyes were wide and he had moved his feet in an effort to put distance between us. This impression just fueled my outrage at once again being caught in an impossible situation. I jab his rock hard chest with my index finger. "And what's more stay away from my sister and my father."

With that I stalked though the school grounds and into the forest like a woman on a mission until finally apparating home. I was willing to bet that he hadn't moved an inch from his shocked position in all the time it took me to get there.

 **A.N five reviews and I give you the next chapter within 24 hours**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I raced upstairs the second I got in the door to my new home. It felt odd referring to this house as a home, over the last few years I'd learned to appreciate how much the people made the abode rather than the building. Whether we had been in Grimmauld Place, The Burrow or even that grimy tent I was always home with Harry and Ron.

I flung my bedroom door open while simultaneously flicking my wand to draw the curtains. Turning my wand across the room I removed any trace of the last eight years of my life into one giant trunk which I locked with a number of questionable curses. There was no way I could let the vampires anywhere near any evidence of my own civilisation and if I knew anything about vampires I'd be getting a 'covert' visit into my room sometime in the not so distant future.

Out of breath I lay on the bed and settled into a few hours of ward construction, but I knew deep down I couldn't make them too strong. It was an odd fact, in my opinion, that vampires could sense magic, not that they knew what it was or anything, it just attracted them, comforted them. I imagine it had the same effect that the allure of the vampiric beauty had on muggles.

There's nothing more powerful than immersing yourself in magic. It was very easy to dream a lifetime away by just basking in it. That's why when my sister stormed into my room several hours later I wasn't surprised to see the light skies turned into twilight through a crack in the curtains. I heaved a shy of regret, this is truly the hour the demons owned the earth.

"Where do you get off embarrassing me like that? If you wanted him so bad for yourself you could have just said. Making up tales like that, you really are as weird as I thought you were," Eva yelled as she stormed around my room. I didn't even react, it was natural for any wizard to feel grieved to enter the real world after unwinding in their magic, or so I told myself. "Well? What do you have to say for yourself?" she added after she had reeled in her anger long enough to annunciate once more.

"I never told tales," I replied distantly staring at the peak of darkness visible though the curtains. I never should have come here.

"You are an absolute bitch," she spat out before running from the room slamming the door on the way. I heard the angry tears in her voice, but I couldn't bring myself to care. Slowly I peeled my, now sweaty from concentration, clothes off my body until I'm just in my underwear. Walking over to the mirror I stared at the sight in morbid fascination. The scar labeling me as a mudblood stood out from my pale skin along with the backlash of an explosive curse that had caught Fred and I off guard.

I shuddered at the thought and crawled under the covers forgoing pyjamas. Shooting a locking charm at the door I decided I'd had enough excitement for the day and drifted into a fretful sleep at barely six o'clock. Charlie woke me up a few hours later, trying to get me to come down for dinner obviously sensing something was wrong, I did my best to chase away his worries through the door before drifting off again. Flashes of red plagued my night with no relief.

Eva knocked on my door the next morning, probably to let me know she was done with the shower, I couldn't be completely sure as no words were exchanged. Still a knock was more then I was expecting. The agitated night had made me beyond jittery. I showered and got dressed at a lethargic rate, that is until I heard the truck's horn outside. Stupid silent treatment. I raced to the truck with my books in record time.

"I'm only driving you because dad told me to," she told me stiffly as she pulled away from the house. I wondered briefly if that was true, but I didn't dare use occlumency knowing how much of an invasion of someone's privacy that can be.

The car ride was silent and I hid a grin at how ridiculous this whole situation was. Eventually we reached the school and I headed to class alone, thinking most of the day would be spent alone as well, which I was growing to detest less and less.

The day passed slowly with every one of my senses on high alert. I couldn't stop myself from jumping at every sudden noise or grazing touch. Lunch was well deserved when it finally arrived and I spent a good few minutes routing through my locker to lessen the time I had to spend in the lunch room. A hand pulled at my shoulder and before I was fully conscious of what I was doing I had them slammed into the locker with my forearm digging into their throat. It was Eva.

I dropped my hand unaware of what had come over me. Shock was plastered all over Eva's face and I knew from the drop in the noise level of the corridor a few people had noticed my outburst. I looked down at my shaking hands ashamed.

"Good one Hermione," Eva voiced loudly. "You got me," she laughed shakily and knocked her fist against my arm. In that moment I knew she was playing the crowd, whether it was because she didn't want her world to know she had a freak of a sister or because she saw the pain in my eyes I didn't know all I knew was that it worked. The noise level returned to normal and people dismissed the altercation as playful banter.

I flexed my hands a few times to get the shaking under control and shut my locker. Not meeting Evas' eyes I headed in the direction of the cafeteria, she dutifully fell into step beside me.

"I came to tell you I forgive you and you can sit by us if you want," she commented lightly ignoring the whole ordeal that just happened. I just couldn't understand why I was this jumpy.

"That's very big of you," I replied not able to keep the playful sarcasm out of my voice.

"You really were trying to warn me weren't you?" She questioned lowly to keep prying ears out of the conversation. I turned towards her and we lock eyes, apparently my expression is enough to prove my honesty to her. "Then why did you go home with him?" She asked bemused. I scoff comically.

"As if, who told you that?" I asked with an honest laugh.

"Well Jessica told me that Tyler said-" I stopped her before I heard just how convoluted the rumour mill at Forks High School was.

"Get a better source," I suggested sending her a small smile.

"I think I just got one," she commented with a indicative grin towards me.

"Nope I'm staying as far away from trouble as I can possibly be," I joked to lighten the mood. The two of us sat at the usual table and I noted the Jessica was a little disappointed at seeing me once again take my place between Mike and Eva. I sent her a cheerful smile that Eva picked up on just to irritate her a bit further.

Just as I was about to stand with Eva to access today's selection of mush the wind was knocked out of me suddenly and I fell back into my seat with a solid thump.

"Hermione," I heard a voice call to me from the table but the relief to my senses is too much. It was as if all the tension that had built up during the day was suddenly ejected from my system. Then it hit me like a tonne of bricks. It wasn't me that was irritated, it was my wards. Standing suddenly I turn in the direction of the vampires intent in carnage. Why had they spent so long at my home and why? Eva grabbed my arm before I could go and ask them just that.

"What's wrong?" She questioned worry evident in her brown eyes.

"Nothing," I responded irritation plain in my voice. "I just realised something was all."

Just then the cafeteria door swung open and in walked someone I honestly never expected to see out here. Then the pieces slowly fall into place. My wand is in my hand before I take another breath.

"What the fuck are you doing here," I called to him, not caring who heard. He walked closer to me before deciding to reply. I raised my wand arm threateningly and noticed from behind him the bronze haired Cullen stand. My opponent raised his hands in a sign of defeat but I didn't trust him for even a minute. That's when I notice the document in his hand, it had the official ministry emblem on it.

"May we discuss this in perhaps a more secluded environment," his high and mighty accent grated my nerves even after all that time. His bleach blond hair was perfectly in place as per usual.

I looked around me and noticed the cafeteria's entire occupants watching us as if we were a Christmas display. Some day I'd get to be a normal student, I sighed barely believing that thought myself. I motioned for him to lead the way not wanting to turn my back on him. Just when we are exiting the cafeteria two of the vampires get up and follow us out.

"Back off," I said bluntly.

"It's a free country," the bronze haired Cullen commented. I heard Draco laugh mockingly from in front of us.

"Being all friendly with the enemy now?" He called back to us never once dropping his pace as he headed to the front of the school. I followed him not satisfying him with a response until we were on the steps out of the school which were quite deserted. I extended my hand for the papers.

"What do you think you're playing with showing up to my school like this?" I asked him as he dropped them in my hands.

"I waited at the address Scarhead gave me but you didn't show up for ages so I tracked you down here," he answered watching my expression as I read through the paperwork. The two vampires were just staring at us a few metres away.

"Harry sent you here?" I demanded in disbelief. Draco just sighed in aggravation gesticulating towards the documents. Reading through them my jaws dropped in shock.

"You can't be serious?" I questioned him in incredulity and unable to control myself I let out a startled bark of a laugh.

"I already have three signatures on there now all I need is yours," he commented as if we were discussing the weather. I shove the papers towards him forcefully.

"And how did you threaten, cajole or bribe those three? Must have been expensive," I said bitterly. He grunted in an undignified manor, well for a Malfoy anyhow. Then I scanned through the names properly, all were death eaters in captivity, including his own father. "You need an actual order member, that's why your here." I added more to myself then him.

"You know I saved the three of your lives," he declared shoving the papers back in my direction.

"More like you were too fucking scared you'd piss yourself if Voldemort came a knocking, so Ron and Harry already said no so you said you'd try your luck with me?" I scoffed at his flinch at the name. "Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort," I screamed in his face. "You should be proud after all it was saying that name that got us into your fucking house in the first place." I laced my tone with bitterness and all my reserved anger. "A full fucking pardon, are you joking " I asked actually thinking he might be deranged.

"I never-," he started but I gave him no room to convince me.

"Never what? Watch you're deranged aunt torture me? Never hunt in the room of requirement for the one thing that could have ended the war? Never know about a plot to kill my friends and I and do nothing? Never orchestrate a plan to murder a man I fondly considered my own grandfather? " I demanded rhetorically watching his irritation grow. "Believe me I am going to make sure I'll be in a front row seat ensuring you go down for all the crimes you committed, unlike your father I knew you and your mother won't be going to Azkaban but I can tell you most solemnly all of the Malfoy money is going straight back to help the world you helped tear down," I warned his seriously. He sent me one last glare before walking down the steps. He paused not looking back at me.

"I never wanted him back," he commented before stalking away into the tree line not waiting for a response.

I suddenly lost all my fight and dropped to sit on the concrete steps before letting loose a frustrated groan. I vowed to make tomorrow a normal day. Bronze hair and his friend dropped to sit next to me. I suddenly noticed how scarred his friends face was.

"Cullens," I greeted exhausted.

"Edward and Jasper please," the bronze haired vampire greeted politely.

"What was that?" Jasper asked with a tinge of a southern accent.

"That was a friends not so subtle reminder that I'm needed in Britain," I replied casually.

"That's was a friend of yours?" Edward asked surprise evident in his voice.

"No but the man who sent him is," I answered easily. Deciding I'd shared enough with the Cullens I stood and headed back into the school with them on my heels. We separated when we entered the cafeteria when I headed to my sister to make excuses and they to their 'family' to report back the odd events that had just taken place.

"Ex," I said to the table as if that explained everything.

"All the way from England?" Eva asked astonished.

"A very passionate Ex," I added not wanting to delve too deeply into the subject, after all a web of lies only ever ended up entangling the deceiver in the long run.

"What did you say to him?" Jessica asked. I sighed knowing now my artificial romantic history would be spread around the school.

"To leave me alone, some guys just can't take a hint," I donned a false gossipy smile that made most of the occupants of the table giggle. With regret I noticed Eva dubious at my words.

"You know if you really want I'm sure your dad could run him out of town," a girl I'd hardly heard speak added, Angela I thought her name was.

"That's a sweet thought but I sent him packing," I replied with a kind smile.

"Did you hear about our visit to La Push Hermione?" Mike called out.

"No actually," I replied glad for the change of subject.

"It's in two weeks time," Eva told me with a smile. "We're all heading out there, the guys for the surfing and us girls for the toned locals," she added the last part with a wink getting a chuckle from the table.

"Well then I'm definitely in," I joked along lucky to have gotten away so easily for my display earlier.

Eventually the bell rang and we all hurried off to class after a very eventful lunch. I found myself oddly not dreading biology like I thought I would be. He was already there when I arrived; he looked up at me when I sat down.

"An Ex, that's the best you had?" He asked with a grin.

"Shut it it's not like I had much time to prepare," I replied but I couldn't keep the slight smile off my face.

"Might want to take a pass on La Push," He added casually.

"What? Why?" I asked bemused.

"I seem to remember a particular rant about you not wanting to 'know the secrets of this miserable town'," he imitated my voice for that last part. I glared at him and then it clicked.

"There are more of you?" I asked in awe, never having heard of such a big cover besides the Volturi.

"Nope," he asked enjoying knowing something I didn't.

"Go on, spill it," I told him, my patience wearing thin.

"Oh but i wouldn't want to include you in the secrets of this miserable town," he replied quoting me once more.

"You're evil," I told him.

"You only figured this out now?" He asked with a grin and I laughed out loud but stopped suddenly realising I was joking with a vampire.

"This is a bizarre day," I said to myself.

 **A.N Hey there, thanks for the reviews if I get ten for this chapter I might be tempted to post again tomorrow :P and just a shout out someone asked why I hadn't named Eva 'Bella', it's because I didn't want to let ye know quite yet who would be following Bella's footsteps. Someone also asked why Hermione was so fierce in regards to the vampire community and that's kind of why she came to Forks, because she'd lost the part of herself that used to care so much about equality and all that's left in its place is apathy and now she's trying to get it back piece by piece.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was pretty easy to see where the attraction lied in Edward Cullen. He was mysterious and cruel in a way that would satisfy any teenage girl's deep dark fantasy but proper enough to not satisfy it too much. At least that was what I concluded as I watched my sister drool over him with hardly any shame from across the cafeteria. It had been three weeks since I'd first set eyes on the Cullens and three weeks of avoiding Edward's ever so curious questions. Besides Edward and Jasper I'd not been approached by any member of the Cullen household which was odd in my opinion, well maybe it was because I could always sense a great urgency when a particular pixie like vampire passed by, and a distain from a long legged blonde. I didn't sense much from the burly twenty five looking year old one, maybe because there wasn't much to sense or maybe he was just used to suppressing thoughts with dear ole Eddie around.

"Put in a good word for me, will you?" Eva asked noting where my line of vision was directed. I chucked at the pining expression decorating her pretty face.

"I told you don't go there, so not worth it," I reminded her gently, or as gently as one could manage in regards to vampires.

"Ugh, I think it would be worth it," she replied with a gleam in her eyes. In shock I threw the lid of my bottle in her direction with a stunned chortle. From the corner of my eye I noticed the muscular vampire point and laugh in Edward's direction, no doubt in references to my sisters' desires. Without missing a beat Edwards line of vision turned sharply to mine with a playful glare. I didn't look away in shame at being caught, they all knew I kept a close eye on them.

Standing all of a sudden as if full of purpose Edward headed in our direction with a swagger only a man who could move at near the speed of light possessed. My sister dropped her gaze embarrassed and a slight whispering started up at our table.

"Mind if I take this seat?" he asked, directing his question at my sister knowing what mine would have been.

"Of course," Eva said returning her flirtatious smirk.

"So still planning your trip to the beach you were telling me about Hermione?" He asked finally turning his attention to me.

"Yeah we had to put it off until this weekend because of the bad weather, you want to come we totally have room?" Eva replied ignoring that he had been asking me. A smirk appeared when I heard a few of the boys at the table groan under their breath obviously not thrilled at the prospect of competing with Edward.

"There's room in my car," Jessica added in an attempt to be included. I knew there was no way Edward was going out to La Push, whatever was there was obviously a threat which meant I'd be making an excuse for Eva and I during the week. Then it hit me, the only competition to the Volturi.

"I am so stupid," I said out loud, shocked I'd never made that linked.

"Well obviously, but why?" Eva asked from across the table with a wicked grin. Werewolves meant magic and magic meant wizards of some kind and all that came down to one thing, a notification to an extremely smug wizard in the ministry.

"Yes do tell Hermione," Edward probed obviously knowing I'd figured it out.

"This is too fucked up," I said and I stood intent on leaving this school.

"You know you're gonna have to go to gym some day in your time in Forks High," Eva called after me.

"That might very well be true, but that day is not today," I called over my shoulder with a wave.

"See you later," Edward voiced catching up with me on my way out as he made his way back to his own table.

"Tomorrow," I replied thoroughly distracted.

"Maybe even sooner," he said with a wink. I growled at his baffling departure and headed out of the school until I was sure there was no one following me. After I apparated home I cringed at the sight of Charlie's cruiser outside of our house along with a car I didn't recognise. There'd be a metric tonne of questions about how I got home and why I was home so early. I sometimes regretted the infringement on my privacy my new 'family' enforced. Nobody had been asking why I'd missed transfiguration class when I'd been traipsing about Britain for the Horcruxes.

Swallowing back my resentment I headed up the drive and entered the house only to freeze as my senses stood on edge. I had to resist the urge to apparate right there on the spot.

"Dad?" I called out hesitantly while sliding my wand out from my holster and under my sleeve. Swinging around into an empty kitchen I suppressed my nerves and flashbacks to stop my shaking hands which were extended in front of me, one squeezing my wand with all my might. A death curse was on my lips.

"Bella? Is that you?" I heard Charlie's voice come from the living room and nearly collapsed in relief.

"Yeah Dad," I replied entering the room only to stop dead.

"Your home a little early," he commented ignoring his guest completely.

"Gym was cancelled," I lied easily.

"Oh well lucky you," he joked with a fatherly grin that unsettled me. "Well this is Dr Cullen, I think he was saying you've made friends with his son in school," he explained. "Well you and Eva," he added as an afterthought. "Where is Eva anyway? Didn't she have gym as well?" He continued suspiciously.

"Different classes," I spun my web further. I turned to 'Dr Cullen' and glared at him, saying nothing. Charlie noticed and continued the conversation perhaps supposing correctly that I wasn't as friendly with Edward as Dr Cullen had been led to believe.

"Dr and Mrs Cullen have invited us to dinner Hermione, isn't that lovely?" He asked obviously testing the waters. Then what Edward said about seeing me sooner then I'd expect suddenly clicked into place.

"So lovely," I replied, sarcasm echoed in my voice clearly.

"Well I couldn't help but invite friends of my children, this town is rather..." Dr Cullen chose his words carefully, "restricting and they've had a hard time getting to know people," he declared while his elegant voice made it seem like it was a Shakespearean sonnet he had just spoken.

"Well I've always said the Cullens are the best kids around here, never once had to give them a telling off and that's with all those fast cars they drive," Charlie replied with a grin. I scoffed at his ignorance, making both my father and the vampire turn to face me.

"So when is this dinner date?" I asked while disguising my worry with amusement so as not to let Dr Cullen knew just how exposed I felt.

"Tonight?" The vampire suggested with an open smile. Charlie returned the smile obviously admiring his spontaneity, which really wasn't spontaneity at all, just a method to catch me off guard. Just then Eva's truck pulled up conversation was taken up by how early she was. Soon enough her footsteps were heard in the hall.

"You owns that awesome car outside?" Her voice called from the hall. Dr Cullen and Charlie shared an amused look.

"Dr Cullen?" Eva's voice all but shrieked as she entered the room.

"So lovely to see you Miss Swan," came his polite response.

"Dr Cullen is your doctor Eva?" I asked feeling a little queasy at the thought.

"Yeah he's like the only doctor in Forks really," she answered as if I was stupid for not realising that sooner.

Soon after that Eva was filled in on the evenings planned activities and we all said our goodbyes, albeit mine stiff, to Dr Cullen until tonight.

"Jesus Hermione, could you have been any more unpleasant?" My father's voice probed, it didn't shake my resolve.

"Don't you have friends in La Push?" I asked ignoring his claims in favour of a question and a subject change. I began plumping the couchs' cushions so as to busy my hands.

"Oh not that rubbish for God sake," he cursed.

"What?" I questioned with genuine confusion.

"Wasn't that why you were asking?" Charlie replied looking stricken by his assumption and the explanation he'd have to provide.

"Wasn't what? What are you talking about? I was only asking 'cause we were going on a trip there in a few days," I asked not even having to feign ignorance.

"We've close family friends down there. Not remember Jacob? Well I suppose you're more Rachel and Rebecca's age and Eva Jacob's," he concluded more to himself. The names did ring a bell somewhere in my mind, something about a mud pie. It was too hazy to make any real conclusions so I dismissed it entirely.

"What do they have to do with the Cullens?" I asked knowing the answer myself but curious about what Charlie would have surmised from the unusual situation he was oblivious to.

"Some local folklore they've managed to link to the Cullens. Don't put too much stock in it, it's a load of rubbish. The Cullens have done an awful lot for this community," he told me. 'Awful,' being the operative word, I thought to myself haughtily. So Charlie's friends had tried to warn them, that was mighty generous in my opinion. Not many species would put their secrets on the line like that.

"Good friends so?" I finished aloud more to myself.

"The very best until the fight over the Cullens," Eva's voice cut into the conversation.

"Eva," Charlie's voice warned obviously not wanting to add to my apparent grudge.

"Any way I could subtly convince you not to go to this thing," I asked somewhat hopefully.

"I mean honestly Hermione I don't know what they taught you over in England but that would be impolite," he scolded lightly.

"Scotland," I corrected instinctively.

"What?" Charlie asked with a bemused expression.

"Didn't you hear? Apparently Hermione has been in Scotland all this time," Eva answered his question sending an unreadable look in my direction.

"You're mom always-" Charlie tried to probe with a hurt look in his eyes.

"You know mom she's so scatter brained she hardly knows what country she's in half the time," I attempted to remedy my blunder.

"So she still visited you every weekend like we agreed upon?" Charlie asked looking for an affirmative answer.

"Agreed upon?" I questioned gazing into his brown eyes so like my own.

"Well we agreed that if you wanted to go to a boarding school she'd have to visit you every weekend. In case you didn't like it," was his firm reply. I felt oddly touched at that moment that he'd considered my well fare even after all the years I'd not visited him.

"Well of course," I lied, muggle visits were out of the question and extremely dangerous with all the repelling that went on in that area.

"Well good," he supplemented and a sigh left his body along with what seemed all the fight he'd stored up for a phone call to my mother. "We'll set off in a quarter of an hour, no exceptions," he added that last bit with a glare in Eva's direction.

"God I don't take that long. What am I gonna wear?" Eva voiced as she raced upstairs.

Heading up at a more sedated pass I mentally prepared myself for the patronus I was going to have to send. I chose to change into clothes that I could more easily fight in as a precaution, I had sensed no malicious intentions from Dr Cullen yet I spent most of the allotted quarter of an hour trying to make it seem like I wasn't dressing for an upcoming war. From what I'd picked up from grazing at his surface thoughts this was a way of establishing if I was a threat to their continued existence.

Finally deciding I was decent enough looking I drew my wand, after shooting a locking charm at the door. My otter came to me after a few seconds of thoughts about Christmas at the burrow obviously suppressing the missing faces.

"Tell Harry," I spoke hesitantly. "That there's a situation here, nothing serious, just that I'd like his opinion about a settlement of werewolves... and maybe vampires" I finished cringing at the reaction I knew Harry would have. My otter turned to fly off but I stopped him. "Also tell him I'd like to kick his arse over the Malfoy stunt," I added hoping the patronus would pick up on my anger, even if it was an embodiment of everything honest and good in this world. With that my otter was gone and a comparative darkness fell on the room.

"Have you started talking to yourself?" A voice came from outside my door, out of breath obviously just having arrived.

"Just trying to pick an outfit," was my reply as I cancelled the locking charm and Eva rushed in dressed in a very lady like skirt and blouse. She took in my clothes with distain.

"Really Hermione?" She asked gesticulating at my Weasley jumper, jeans and warm boots.

"We are in the middle of winter Eva," I explained as if to a small child, she stuck out her tongue only adding to the image. We joked all the way downstairs, teasing each other almost fondly.

The drive was slow and my apprehension only grew the more we were encompassed by forest. These encounters with the Cullens would be the death of me. Beside me Eva was squirming in the police cruiser, obviously anxious to make a good impression with her future in laws. I chucked at the idea of a vampire married to a human, how preposterous. She'd need to let go of this crush sooner or later and I voted for sooner.

We passed the entrance four times before we managed to find the beautiful house. Different from any wizardry spenders it was special for its modern look. Windows covered the majority of the front of the house and I imagined the beauty of the light streaming in every morning, it was so different to what I had imagined and I berated myself for being insipid. Maybe just maybe there was a glimmer of individuality left in these beings.

Pulling up I noticed just all the beautiful cars my father had observed on his traffic duties. There was no doubt in my mind that they all crammed into that Volvo every day not for a feeling of familiarity but to remain as disregarded as they could.

Charlie knocked on the door with a forced smile and I smirked, I had been wondering where my antisocial father had disappeared to. A beautiful slightly older vampire opened the door with a warm smile. Charlie handed her a bottle of red wine and thanked her profusely for the invitation.

"Think nothing of it, we're only delighted to have you," she waved her hands dismissing his pleasantries as she spoke, introducing herself as Esme. She led us into the living room where stood six other vampires, all of whom I recognised. Esme wrapped her arm around Eva who beamed at the attention while I stiffened ready for a fight. "I believe your girls know my children," she commented to my father while introducing each one. "I thought they could enjoy each other's company while we headed to the kitchen," she explained in a kind voice which didn't fool me. I didn't like my father and I being separated but it had been his choice to come here and I couldn't interfere with his live too much with my past misgivings.

With that Eva and I took a seat on a modern yet comfy two sitter after being greeted politely by a vampire named Alice who I was startled to sense could read everyone's future but my own, she was a smart girl though and was starting to put the disjointed images together, though slowly. I scanned the room for any additional powers turning my gaze in Jasper's direction I was glad to note that I was immune to his emphatic abilities also. Thank Merlin for occlumency.

"So Hermione, we hear through the grape vine that you've come all the way from Britain to come to school here?" Emmett's booming voice came from my right and I turned to face him. Okay if they wanted to play happy homes I'd be more than willing.

"Scotland to be precise," Eva replied clearly desperate to be included in a conversation with the illusive Cullens.

"What part?" Rosalie's voice came, out of everyone she seemed to be struggling to maintain this cool charade of indifference. Her question sounded stilted and I sensed an undertone of bitterness.

"Some mountain somewhere," Eva answered once more for me, I smirked as Rosalie grew irritated by my sisters' interruptions.

"Have much family out there?" Edward asked looking directly at me hoping Eva would get the message, but of course how could she resist discourse with her crush.

"Only our mother," Eva answered, very much enjoying herself. I could tell she was trying to switch the conversation more to her liking but she hadn't thought of a way yet.

"Missing your friends over there?" Jasper asked and was pleased to see the words catch in Eva's throat as she struggled to articulate my feelings without knowing them herself.

"Very much so," I replied saving her before she embarrassed herself too much. Eva turned surprised by my answer.

"Do you find it hard to keep in touch?" Alice asked with a concerned tone that almost fooled me.

"I thought it **best** to leave it a while so I'd make new friends here," I lied not wanting to mention that many of my friends, including Ron disproved of my venture to America. They thought I was running from my feeling, little did they know it was here I had come to embrace them.

"Do you plan to go to college in America," Edward asked, interest evident in his beautiful voice.

"Actually I have a job lined up in Britain after I finish here at Forks," I replied finding no reason to have to remember a lie. Eva's gaze found mine and I saw surprise clearly displayed in it.

"Where?" Eva asked for once talking her attention from the Cullens to place it on me.

"Just a government job a friend of mine offered," I replied hesitantly not wanting to give too much away.

"What kind-" Jasper began but was interrupted by the sound of the door bell. My head whipped around and I immediately tried to sense if this was the Cullens artillery coming to their aid but they were as surprised as I was. Heaving a sigh of relief I watched as Edward called to his parents that he was going to answer it and headed towards it until he was out of my line of sight. I listened carefully as I knew everyone else in the room was. I gathered that they were unused to guests, and it was no wonder with their less then sunny dispositions in school and the seclusion of their house.

"I should have guessed," I heard a familiar jaded voice come from the hall. "Hermione Granger in?" He asked, his Surrey accent stood out sorely from the American ones I had grown used to. Before I could help myself a smile had broken across my face.

"And you are?" Edward's voiced asked and I had to laugh at his frustration at yet another mind he couldn't read. Harry had mastered occlumency shortly after the end of the war, every auror had to. Everyone in the living room and most likely the kitchen were listening and waiting for his response, myself included.

"An old friend that has come a long way," he replied and I could hear the tension in his voice, he obviously wasn't taking being civil to a vampire well.

"Well, come on it I suppose," Edward's voice came forced. I held my breath and waiting to see Harry not prepared for the changes in him.

 **So sorry I forgot my disclaimer for the last few stories but no I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. Please review it really does help with my writing :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Harry looked exhausted. His usually tousled hair was standing in all directions, his Auror robes torn and covered in dried blood and his emerald eyes criminally dulled. By now the rest of the household had come to investigate the visitor and my father looked displeased at the interruption that was obviously due to one of his own daughters. The Cullens however were growing more and more defensive.

"Harry?" I called finally finding my voice. Harry's gaze was torn from the vampires to inspect me, eventually he too seemed to find the ability to speak.

"My apologies for interrupting your... arrangement," Harry chose his words very carefully all the while directing them at Carlisle, who he had identified correctly as the leader of the coven.

"Not an unwelcome interruption, any friend of Hermione is a friend of ours," was Esme's heartfelt response and I had to remind myself once more that she didn't in fact have a heart, at least not an operational one. Carlisle, in a gesture of misguided good faith, stuck his hand out offering it towards Harry. Nobody in the room could miss the look of disgust Harry directed toward that hand. The atmosphere in the room was filled with tension, until Harry tentatively shook Carlisle's hand. I sighed knowing how painful that must have been for him.

"What happened?" I interrupted the exchange going on.

"I need to talk to you privately," Harry's voice was strained and to be honest I couldn't bring myself to blame him with all that he had stumbled upon in Forks. Before anyone in the room could even interrupt Harry had taken my arm and practically dragged me from the house.

"This is so fucked," Harry declared once we were a comfortable distance from the house.

"What happened to you? You look an absolute state," I asked disregarding his statement.

"Greyback sends his regards," He replied bitterly. I looked over the cuts littering his body with fresh appreciation, searching for any sign of a bite mark. "No bites," He added noticing my looks.

"What happened?" I asked holding my breath.

"Took him down, suffered major losses though. I just don't understand this world Hermione. It's never peaceful," he told me, frustration echoed clearly in his voice.

"Well that's what happens when you stick yourself in law enforcement, you'll never be free of all the complications that the world has to offer," I tell him with a gentle voice. Grabbing his chin with my hand I forced him to look into my eyes. They are as full of anguish as they always were when Voldemort or his followers were the topic of conversation.

"Sometimes," Harry began hesitantly. "Sometimes it's like he's not even gone," he finished forcing his head out of my hands so he wouldn't have to look me in the eye. I stare at him, not knowing how to comfort him having often felt the very same way myself how was I supposed to stamp the fear out?

"Only you can stop yourself from feeling that way," I settled with the lame response. Suddenly he turned to me, eyes ablaze with something I can't quite decipher.

"I need to ask you something," He began but was interrupted by the opening of the Cullen's front door. It was Eva with Edward closely followed behind her.

"Dad said that I should check on you, after all some guy dressed like a monk just dragged you out of the house," Eva commented sending an odd look to Harry eyeing his robes distastefully.

"My sincerest apologies, my name is Harry Potter." Harry's voice was directed at my sister, he would never be rude to any family I had.

"Well Edward and I were going out for a bite to eat if you wanted to join," Eva's voice was full of restrained joy. The look on Edward's face proved that this was news to him.

"I could go for a drink," Harry countered his eyes not leaving Edwards.

"How did you even get here?" Eva questioned looking out for a car.

"Dropped off," Harry lied easily, and just like that the four of us hopped into Cullen's shiny Volvo. We each endured the most awkward car ride of our entire lives with the only person talking being Eva who was too excited at her proximity to Cullen to hold her tongue. Eventually Cullen braved a few words.

"So Scotland?" He asked his gaze on Harry through the rear view mirror.

"England," Harry corrected out of habit.

"I knew that Surrey accent wasn't put on," Edwards voice wasn't as lighthearted as his words were.

"And you?" Harry asked, this conversation seemed more like an interrogation than anything else.

"Heart of London," Edward replied easily.

The place we arrived seemed more of a restaurant then a bar, which disappointed me a little. I wouldn't have minded losing myself with Harry in a few drinks. I pictured us stumbling home to my father hollering out an ode to Merlin. The thought made me smile boldly catching Harry's gaze. He stopped me before we headed in sending the others ahead telling them to get a table.

"What's up?" I asked with a small smile.

"I can't go in there with him, it's just too weird sitting across the table from one of his kind," he answered honestly which I appreciated. Reaching into his back pocket he pulled out his leather wallet, which I had purchased for him three Christmases ago. Picking out a piece of paper he handed it to me not meeting my eyes.

It wasn't a piece of paper, it was a photo.

"Wow he's gotten so big," I responded to the image with unreserved shock.

"Looks just like his father when he's not too busy shifting like his mother," Harry's voice was quite. I couldn't bring myself to look away from the picture of the son of the man I had respected so much. "His grandmother is getting old now and I, well I... I want to adopt him." His words shock me into looking straight into his emerald eyes so ardent in their feelings for the boy. I could't bring myself to speak. "I was wondering if you'd sign the papers with me, just so it would look better to the Ministry and also because I think he'll need a mother figure," Harry finished completely stunning me.

"Harry I...," I just didn't know what to say.

"Don't answer now I know you need to think and I know you think we're young but I just know that boy needs me. Imagine how my life would have been different if Sirius had been there," He added and at noticing the expression on my face he continued. "I know Andromeda isn't the same as the Dursleys but still I know how much a person needs parents and don't tell me your parents weren't important to you. You used to always go on about how your Dad used to call your sister and you his Bella's and how excited you were to head over there for the summer," Harry finished in a rush. I flinched at my father's old nickname.

I still couldn't think of anything to respond to so serious a request so I just stood there staring at him.

"Yes well, the Wolves over in La Push are actually from a long line of squibs that can phase whenever they want due to some weird variation of the metamorphosis gene, so I recommend staying a mile away from that place," and just like that Harry had turned the conversation completely around. The door to the restaurant swung open and Cullen came out to stand with us.

"The waitress wants us to order," he commented.

"I'm gonna head Hermione," Harry replied eyeing the vampire mistrustfully.

"You only just got here," I almost cried out.

"Don't worry Harry I'll take care of Hermione here," Edward spoke with an edge to his voice I couldn't quite comprehend. Harry's expression was murderous, I felt like I was in the middle of a pissing contest. Without saying anything he strutted off into the darkness of the forest.

"Does he even know where he's going?" Edward asked confused.

"Sure," I responded not wanting to give anything away about apparition.

"He just stalked into the forest and he's going to be okay?" He pressed further and I realised how stupid of Harry it was to just wonder away with no explanation.

"Don't ask too much, you legitimately don't want to know," I responded evenly tired off covering everything up.

"Fair enough," he replied with a trace of humour in his voice.

"I think I have to go home," I told him not knowing why I'd decided to converse with him.

"Sure I can drive you," He offered.

"Not home Forks, home Britain," I delved deeper into the honesty I had been suppressing.

"Why's that?" He wondered with an emotion I'm not sure I understand.

"I don't belong here," I told him looking into his golden eyes. "People need me," I added painfully.

"People will always need you Hermione, you just need to figure out how much you can give," I found comfort in his deep voice and fervent eyes. He stood a few metres from where I was leaning against the smoking shed. Closing the distance a bit he sat in the shed not losing my eyes.

"I once knew a man like you," I told him finally feeling like I owed him an explanation for my aversion to his entire being.

"What way were we alike?" He asked not pressing just curious and I appreciated the difference after all the death eater interrogations. The smell of smoke in the air made me long for a cigarette.

"Let's just say you shared the same taste for a beautiful red," I told him with a sly smile. "I was always pro equality between different species and even though many people told me different I trusted him emphatically," I added, his eyes were glued to me and their passion shot a shiver down my back.

"What happened?" He asked standing and closing the distance between us until he was towering over me with the palm of his hand leaning against the wall near my head.

"He betrayed us all and murdered a man I considered my brother," I responded my eyes never leaving his. Edward slowly leaned in closer to me until our noses almost touched my breathing hitched. Why wasn't I pushing him away?

"I'm not that man," Edward told me firmly, pushing my hair on one side of my face behind my back. I shivered but still made no objection. He slowly leaned in and touched his nose against my ear and trailed it down to the base of my neck. I moaned, why did it feel so good to flirt with death?

"How can I be so sure?" I asked faintly. I felt his mouth kiss my neck and before I know it he had me pressed firmly against the wall of the shed just obscuring us from the sight of the restaurant.

"I guess you can't," he told me our mouths inches apart. "Why do you smell so good but I don't want to drink from you?" He asked a bit out of breath. I felt something growing deep inside me, a need I didn't comprehend. I could feel his own need pressed up against me in this blur of unexpected obsession.

"You guys?" A voice called from the entrance of the shop and just like that the moment ended and Edward was standing metres away from me. "What's taking you so long?" Her impatient voice spoke once she'd located us.

"We were just saying goodbye to Harry, he was called away," I responded trying to reel in my emotions. Shame coursed though me.

"Oh, you feeling okay Hermione? You're looking kinda flushed," Eva's voice questioned lowly. I didn't have to look at Edward to see he was wearing a smug smile.

"I'm not really feeling up to eating, I think I'll just head home," I told them.

"I'll drive you," Edward offered easily.

"Wait, I'm sure Hermione can find her way home," Eva replied sending a glare my way.

"Nonsense we were only heading out because of Harry anyway might as well head home now," Edward commented crushing my sisters' hopes.

The ride home was quite and I tried to stay out of the conversation Eva was attempting to have with Edward all but sprinting from the car when we arrived home. I couldn't even look him in the eye. Eva hovered in the car which was perfect for me as I never had to answer her questions, my father was another matter entirely.

"What the hell was that, do you have any idea how rude you were to Mrs. Cullen, she'd gone out of her way to prepare a dinner for you," His voice was more raised than it had ever been directed at me.

"Mom sent him because she thought I was feeling home sick so blame her," I responded making it up on the spot. He looked shocked.

"You're feeling homesick? You should have told us, we are your family Hermione you need to realise that," he told me almost frantically not having the energy I passed on my apologies and hurried away from him. Locking my door and bolting my window I headed into a fretful sleep.

I was looking in the mirror taming my blond locks. I felt so happy with myself and how could I not with the way Mike Newton had looked at my ass in trig today. My smile dampened a bit as I thought of that Granger bitch coming in and shaking everything I had built. Looking down at my tooth brush I cast aside thoughts of the girl all together. Starring up at my reflection once more I saw a brilliant flash of red and then I couldn't breathe and all that was left on the mirror was my own blood. I tried to scream but I was drowning in all the blood. All that was left flowing through my veins was blinding terror.

"Hermione," my sister yelled at me. I took a shape breath but I couldn't steady myself as the tears blurred my vision. "Open the door Hermione," she called once more and I staggered in the direction of the door to unlock it. Eva took one look at me before enveloping me in a hug.

"Get your coat," I said to her, pulling away.

"What?" She asked bewildered.

"I need you to drive me somewhere," I responded popping on my shoes not bothering to change from my pjs preferring to just throw a coat on. I didn't really need the drive I could easily apparate, I just didn't want to leave someone so like Lauren with no one to protect her. Eva, perhaps sensing my urgency threw on her coat without questioning anything and we both headed out to the car without a word.

"Where to?" She asked and I could tell she was trying to act cool about the whole situation.

"The Cullens," I replied easily not meeting her eye, staring instead out at the dark for any sign of movement. I fingered my wand in my sleeve to comfort myself.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked. I sent her a look the made her turn on the car and head to the house we'd just been mere hours ago. It felt so much longer than that.

"Why?" She asked after a few minutes. I hesitated before replying.

"Because Eva, I need their help," I responded. It pained me to say it but I really did.

 **Please review and give me your opinions you guys. I feel like the plot really began in this chapter, thanks so much :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"I just don't understand," Eva called as we hiked up the road to the Cullen's house. "Why couldn't we just drive?" She continued her complaint.

"For Merlin sake just stay quiet Eva," I reprimanded her in a strict tone of voice.

"Merlin?" She practically shrieked in my ear. "You're too odd to put into words sometimes Hermione," she added with a sigh.

"Leaving the truck on the road was just a precaution, let enough members of the public know where we are," I replied hesitantly.

"What the fuck are you on about? Are you still obsessed with your Italian theories with the Cullens? Hate to break it to you but the only one with weird connections is you," she replied with an edge in her voice. I spun around to face her.

"What?" I demanded, irritated by the interruption to our journey.

"You and mom basically disappear for two years without a trace, you know me and dad drove up to Phoenix and she wasn't there?" Eva began. I sighed I'd wiped my mother's memories and put her in hiding. "I know we were never close but mom at least used to call and then she's just gone, we'd have called the police if there wasn't a little note in your hand writing saying you'd be back soon and not to worry. You stole my mom," Eva declared hot tears pouring down her face. She suddenly looked so young in her pyjamas and big coat.

"Eva-," I try but am cut off.

"No, I'm sick of this," she shouts. "I'm tired of putting up with all the oddities, how many weirdos have to show up from your past for you to let me in. I'm sick of being in the dark for God sake you attacked me in school and look at me. I'm in my pyjamas outside the Cullens at four o'clock in the morning, what more do I have to do?" She asked and I suddenly felt sick to my stomach at all my actions.

"Eva," I sigh as I take a big step towards her and cup her cheeks in my hands. "Please just bear with me, something awful has happened and I need to know you're safe," I admitted with resistance, I didn't need her to know all these horrible things.

"But you're not gonna tell me what?" She asked anger clear in her eyes.

"I need you to trust me please," I knew how unfair it was and how livid I'd be if it was the other way around. There were a few moments of silence before she heaved a massive sigh and replied.

"Fine but I expect an explanation," she spoke bitterly.

"Believe me, you'll get one whether you want one or not," I answered sadly.

Together we finally climb the steep drive way to the massive house. I knew they'd be well aware of our presence from the noise we made on the route up here but I was still hesitant knocking on the door. I steadied myself and took a deep breath before I leaned over and knocked on the mahogany door. It took a few minutes before rustling behind the door alerted us to the vampires' presence. Carlisle opened the door first dressed in lime green pyjamas. I couldn't help the snort that escaped my mouth. Eva looked in my direction scandalised.

"Alright cut the bullshit I don't need props," I said first gesticulating to his outfit.

"Hermione," Eva shrieks.

"Always a pleasure, come in girls," Carlisle replied after gathering himself from my brisk comment.

Inside in the sitting room the whole family stood with an array of different sleeping garments. I search their eyes trying to detect a hint of burgundy and am relieved to find none.

"What are you doing here," Rosalie called over everyone.

"Rosalie," Esme berated her.

"I can't believe you haven't picked up on it," I declared. I expected them to be out defending their borders after the attack.

"What?" Edward called moving towards me.

"You all have company, a girl from school is dead," I heard gasps all around. Eva's shocked eyes find mine.

"How do you know?" Eva asked her eyes shining. "Who is it?" She continues her line of questioning before the Cullens even have a chance.

"How I know isn't important. I'm very sorry Eva but it was Lauren," I replied solely to her.

"It's in all our best interests to hunt her down before-," I try to explain without leaking too much information to my sister.

"Wait a second, her?" Edward asked again.

"Yes her name is Victoria and she's nothing to scoff at," I replied seriously. "I need as much man power as possible," I continued.

"Why should we help you?" Rosalie asked.

"Are you stupid? Have you never fought another vampire or something?" I asked incredulously.

"Rosalie by this Victoria hunting in our land she's challenged us," Jasper, the one who reeks of war replied to his sister.

"Right I need someone watching over my family, the second she picks up my scent if she hasn't already there will be trouble." I began designating positions once again feeling like I was in a war. "I'll check out the crime scene and try to take something with her scent on it," I continued.

"Why can't we do that?" Rosalie once again asked.

"I don't think you having your scent so close to a murder scene would thrill whatever is in La Push," I replied uncertainly.

"That's true," Carlisle answered seemingly stunned at my knowledge.

"I need your best tracker," I asked ignoring Rosalie's expression.

"That would be me," Edward said stepping forward.

"You're coming with me and Emmet and Alice you take my sister home and stay watching," I specifically picked those two as they were the least likely to bite on impulse besides Carlisle. "The rest of you wait for our call," I replied easily.

It wasn't long before Edward was changed and we were speeding down the road in his shiny Volvo forgoing any speed signs and diligently avoiding each others' eyes.

"This vampire Edward, is exceptionally powerful," I reminded him as I watched the green fly by in a daze. A pregnant pause followed his reluctant nod.

"Sorry about earlier," was his final response.

"What?" I asked and then sighed I'd forgotten about the whole bar incident. "Forget it," I replied before he could answer.

"I've just never found someone so immune to our allure before I had to try it out," Edward's was full of embarrassment.

Ah, so that was why it had been so hard to pull away from him. To think I'd considered myself untouchable to the vampirism edge after all the time I had spent in James' company.

"That was a bit cruel," I replied too concerned with the present situation to leak any real emotion into my voice. I watched as he cringed but never removed his eyes from the road. His bronze hair seemed to glow in the early morning.

"If it makes you feel any better if I'd done that to any other girl in your year they'd be begging me for...," he stopped and seemed to remember who he was speaking to. I turn my face away to hide my grin.

"So heading back with that Harry guy any time soon?" Edward pressed. I shrugged my shoulders in reply not wanting to talk to him about Harry, it seemed just too private.

Eventually we pulled up on the curve of poor Lauren's house. By the distinct lack of police cars around the area it was clear that her body had not been discovered yet. I felt an instantaneous wave of guilt for her family.

"Right drive a few blocks down and I'll retrieve something with Victoria's scent on it," I declared and without waiting for a response scurried out of the car.

When I was sure Edward was gone I drew my wand and cast a notice me not charm on myself before heading to the back of the house where I vaguely remembered, from the direction of the windows in my vision, her room to be. I longed for the robes I wore going into battle and not these stupid pyjamas.

Creeping around the corner it wasn't hard to spot Lauren's room. It was the only one with a light on. I cringed at the irony. Unlocking the window with a wordless Alohomora I squeezed myself in with relative ease only to stop in horror at the sight that I saw. Merlin, why do vampires make such a mess? You'd think they'd want to spare the blood not spread it around the room.

The expression of terror was still clearly present on the young blond's face almost as exactly as if she had been hit with an Avada Kedavra. Her hands were still outstretched trying to claw her way out of the ensuite.

"Fuck," I couldn't help myself breathe, after everything that had happened during the war something like this still hit me hard. I suppose it was a good sign, a sign that I was still a human before I was a witch. Reaching over to Lauren's still unblemished face I closed her dull listless eyes with a suppressed sob of my own. Her neck was completely town open and though I hardly knew her, her loss hit me hard.

"Lauren," I heard what I presumed was her mother call from the other side of the door. Cursing under my breathe I magically erased my effect on the room then grabbed a jumper on a nearby stool that Victoria would have used to balance herself while she drained the girl before jumping out the window. Casting a quick locking charm on the window I raced down the road and cancelled the notice me not charm.

"Well?" Edward's smooth voice accosted me as I entered the car.

"She's dead alright," I answered, not meeting his eyes for fear he's see the emotion in mine.

"Well, shit," he finally answered as we sped off in the distance. I placed her blood soaked jumper on his knees.

"Please tell me this reeks of vampire, 'cause I'm not ever going back into that room," I announced. The finality in my tone made him turn to look at me but I stubbornly stared out the window. I was not ready to have my face analysed by a vampire. He hesitantly brought the clothe up to his nose, his eyes darkened which I presumed was an effect of the blood.

"Yeah I got her, we'll regroup back at the house and we'll all make a plan," he spoke with his eyes firmly on the road.

"Just show me where she is," I commanded steadily.

"What? So you can die too?" He replied harshly. "You wanted my help you got it, but you follow our rules when it comes to attack," the finality in his voice made me huff in indignation.

"Just because you don't know what I'm capable of-," I began but he cut me off.

"That's right I don't and unless you suddenly want to share your secret we do this my way," he declared with an unfamiliar harshness in his voice.

I had never been more tempted to cast a hasty imperious in my entire life.

"You think because you've lived for longer that you know best?" I asked trying to keep the hostility out of my voice.

"So what if I do?" He asked while he continued his hurried journey home.

"Well I can tell you solemnly right now that you have never experienced the darkness that I have. I have seen the purest of things destroyed by the nastiest of evils," I told him keeping my eyes on the road.

"And were you one of those things?" He asked quietly. His question shocked and disorientated me more than I'd like to admit.

"I am nowhere near destroyed, as long as I'm breathing I'm fighting," I tell him with unreserved anger in my voice.

"Why do I get the feeling that that battle is daily?" He asked. I don't respond shaken at his audacity.

"Listen I don't know what's going on in your life love, all I know is as long as you're trying to fix everyone else's problems you'll never have room for yourself," he told her soberly.

"It's Hermione not love and Harry and I would be dead without one another-," I began irritated.

"I didn't mention Harry you came to that conclusion all by yourself," he cut me off smugly.

I growl and keep my mouth shut for the rest of the journey. He didn't need any more ammunition.

 **I'm begging for a review I'm feeling a bit lost. I still have the overall plot but the characters are giving me trouble. Thanks for reading**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I sat and watched as the waves came crashing in on a tranquil Eva. She stood just about waist deep in the water that I had to assume must have been freezing with her face turned upwards towards the, for once, visible sun. The waves hardly seemed to bother her and not for the first time I found myself envious of my beautiful sister. Even after losing one of her best childhood friends she seemed to be managing and taking everything in stride. It was unsettling to see someone actually cope with the grief they were feeling, from my perspective, after watching everything be shoved under the rug of war to make way for the next bitter tragedy.

It had been a week since Lauren had been found by her mother in her perfect baby pink room. There had been so many theories floating around meddlesome Forks but nothing that even came close to the truth that I saw every time I shut my eyes. I could still remember with crystal clarity the awkward rushed car journey I'd endured with Edward, Emmett and Jasper as we flew down the main road to Seattle trying to catch Victoria before she had completely fled the scene of the crime. Her scent had faded quickly past Seattle. The cunning monster had used the waters at the port to disguise her path easily.

"Alright Girl you need to start talking," Jasper had said in frustration after he'd let out a guttural moan of displeasure at finding the trail dead. Reaching out he'd pulled me to face him roughly from where I'd been standing looking out at the ships as if she'd left a clue especially for me to decipher. It was a stormy day and the four of us were stood by the car calculating our next move.

"Let go of me," I said trying to tug my arm free from his firm grasp. He was pressing horribly on the scar that Bellatrix had gifted me as a reminder of my true 'place' in wizardry society. My wand entered my hand easily from the holster I always wore.

"This isn't a game anymore," Jasper spat out angrily letting his Southern accent seep into his every word.

"And you think it is for me?" I asked meeting his icy eyes tartly. I could tell he was nervous for the safety of his 'family' but couldn't he tell that I was too for my own?

"Subtle digs in school? Your past making dramatic appearances at our own house? It certainly seems so," Emmett accused from Jasper's left. I couldn't help but notice how Edward hadn't turned from examining the port, I wished he would. I wanted to know what he was thinking about more than anything in that moment for reasons I couldn't understand.

"Alright fine," I said finally managing to pull my hand free from Jasper's grasp, stumbling back a little in the process. I knew deep down I wouldn't have been able to if he hadn't allowed it but it still felt like a victory to me. "I knew Victoria's mate James. We had a common enemy," I stated hesitantly.

"Not so vague," Edward said firmly, finally ending his silence. He still hadn't turned to face me yet.

"James was like me some time ago until this enemy, Tom I suppose we can call him, turned him as part of an experiment maybe thirty years ago," I explained stubbornly keeping my eyes on the back of Edward's head as if willing him to turn.

"Like you?" Jasper finally asked moving closer to where I stood blocking my view of Edward forcing me to meet his eyes.

"We can... make things happen," I tried to explain indistinctly. It simply wasn't safe for them to know this, not for me or them.

"Things?" Edward asked finally turning to face me and stand next to Jasper, curiosity marring his features. I sighed perhaps realising this would need a demonstration. Turning away from them to exam the wild waves toss a small fisherman's boat attached to the dock up and down I quickly made my decision. I needed some help in this fight and there was no way I was contacting Harry again, I needed time to consider his proposition. Looking around and seeing no immediate witnesses I concealed my wand up my sleeve, not quite ready for them to know how cliché witch craft really was, and magically lifted a large rock in front of me. I could hear the gasps of shock behind me as all three vampires registered what was happening.

Edward moved first brushing my shoulder with his arm sending shivers up my spine. He reached out and waved his hands under the rock as if trying to rationalise the situation.

"There's nothing there," he confirmed to his brothers.

"How do we know this isn't some trick?" Emmett asked, disbelief clear in his tone of voice. Growling in frustration I quickly waved my wand challenging the sea to answer my call. A small wave rushed over the edge of the dock drenching him in freezing water. As if against his wishes Jasper let out a snort of amusement and Edward a wry chuckle. Ignoring the boys I hopped into the front seat of the fancy car ready for this trip to be over. After a moment they hurried in all with questions ready on the tips of their tongues.

"What else can you do?" Edward asked winning their silent competition about who would ask the questions as he started the car up. I turned in my seat and cast a quick drying charm on Emmett much to his surprise. It was comical to me that he was too bemused to even be mad about me soaking him. There was a full thirty seconds of silence in the car as everyone examined Emmett.

"How can-," Jasper began but I cut him off before we lost track of the matter at hand.

"I'm only telling you this because a girl died in your territory. This is no time for Q and A," I declared sternly even though I'd been enjoying the look on their perplexed faces.

"Right," Edward said having the decency to look a bit ashamed at their antics. "So about James?" He inquired hesitantly. I took a moment to consider how I'd finish James's story.

"Well when James turned he lost all the abilities that we are gifted with," I said with regret lacing my words. "He was the first of our kind to change into one of you and to live without our magic is unnatural, he once described it to me as it being comparable to forgetting how to breathe," I finished sadly.

"So he went mad?" Emmett guessed finally finding his voice after my charms.

"Not exactly, he wanted revenge on the monster who committed this horrible act. Which was perfect for us really because we were already fighting Vol- Tom," I belatedly corrected. "He loved being involved in our world again and then his mate, Victoria, showed up and it got harder and harder for him to control his bloodlust," I explained cautiously. "To cut a long tragic story short he murdered one of my injured friends in a frenzy on the battlefield and I killed him," I replied staring out the passenger window not ready to face the inquiring eyes of Edward. "She must have lucked out and picked up a trace of my scent in Forks and took it out on Lauren," I said bitterly in reference to Victoria.

"You can't possibly blame yourself for that?" Edward asked in disbelief. I snorted derisively before I could help it, I was a regular Jessica Fletcher. "Someone would have died that day anyway maybe not Lauren but some poor hiker with a family who loved him too. What difference does it make really? She needs to be stopped," he said confidently.

"Lauren didn't even get a chance to live," I asserted. "That makes a difference to me," I continued finally turning my head in resentment to meet his golden eyes that were switching from me to the road.

"Killed? You said you killed James?" Jasper asked incredulously from behind me. I met his eyes in the passenger mirror and nodded before apparating out of the car abruptly ending the conversation.

I arrived at my house in my room and thanked Merlin silently that it was empty. Rushing out I headed straight for Eva's room holding my breath and with ever step regretting leaving her with the rest of the bloodsuckers. Flinging her bedroom door open I almost sobbed my relief at the sight of her cuddled up at the end of her bed.

"Hermione, I think you were right," she cried hopping of the bed and heading towards me. She was heaving giant intakes of air as tears streamed down her face. "Dad-" she tried but a sob overtook her.

"Oh Eva," I lamented rushing towards her before I knew what I was doing and taking her in my arms.

"Dad rushed out of the house an hour ago without even saying goodbye. Rosalie and Alice dropped me here. I don't understand... I don't understand," she mumbled into my shoulder as she tried to control her breathing.

"Shhh," I tried to comfort as I sat her on the bed. "Lie down," I pressed and it was a testament to how distressed she was that she obeyed me without comment.

"Is she really..?" Eva tried to ask but a horrible gasp overtook her. I recognised instantly that she knew deep down what had happened to Lauren. "Don't leave me," she asked terrified clinging to my arm.

"Never," I whispered gently, though I didn't know how truthful that statement was. I began to stoke her hair and make soothing noises that I had never had to do with Ron or Harry, men were so different to woman in their coping mechanisms. Her eyes shut closed after a few minutes but tears still fell onto her soaked pillow. I decided sadly what I had to do, to take away this terror and unease. I might not have been able to rid her of her grief at Lauren's passing but at least I could do this.

"Obliviate," I mumbled softly with my wand pressed to her cheek with tears brimming in my eyes. Then I was truly alone.

I had stoically avoided any interaction with the Cullens for the next week as news of Lauren's death spilled through the halls of Forks High School. They seemed to understand, or maybe they just thought that any association with the chief's daughter during such a suspicious time would be detrimental to their continued existence. Eva seemed especially confused when Alice greeted her in the halls. I supposed that they'd have some discussion that morning that merited a salutation but I couldn't be sure, the only member I could ask wouldn't remember.

With all that happened I couldn't bring myself to deny Eva the beach trip that her friends were taking to remember Lauren. I suppose I could admit to myself that I was a little curious about the anigmus that haunted La Push beach as well.

"I'm really sorry about what happened to that girl," a boy's voice dragged me out of my musings. I whipped around from my position on the rock I had been using to watch my sister.

"Thanks but I hardly knew her," I admitted with a small smile. He was a native to the land with long dark hair and an honest look that made him quite endearing at a first glance.

"Charlie's mysterious daughter right?" The boy asked and suddenly a vague memory hit me hard.

"Jacob, God you're old," I couldn't help myself exclaim. He let out a bark of laughter at my shout.

"Same to you," he replied with a grin. Three of his friends joined us from where they'd been talking to Angela, Jessica and Mike at the van.

"You two know each other?" One of them asked, he was tall and lean, more of a man then the other three. If I was a guessing girl I'd say I'd found an anigmus.

"This here is Chief Swan's daughter," Jacob explained with an easy smile. "Hermione, Paul. Paul, Hermione," he introduced. "And these two fools are Quil and Empry," he stated pointing at the other two boys that were more Jacobs age.

"Oh I see," Paul said with a sly grin. "Trying to get all friendly with the sister to ease your way into the family," he continued with a laugh which earned him a weak punch in the shoulder from a blushing Jacob. I couldn't help myself grin as I noticed Jacob's furtive glances in Eva's direction to make sure she wasn't in hearing distance. She wasn't, she was still standing in the water with a faraway look on her pretty face.

"Interesting," I said with a smirk at Jacob's expense, it was fun to tease a little after the stressful week.

"So what's your story Hermione?" Paul asked with a flirtatious smile glad I was playing along. He really was good looking with broad muscular shoulders and an angular face decorated with stubble. All he was wearing were his swim trunks and Hermione had to struggle to not examine his toned chest.

"You better watch yourself there flirting with a taken girl," Jessica called from the van trying to involve herself in the fun.

"Taken? Already? Those Forks boys move fast," Paul commented with a low whistle. "Who's the lucky boy?" He asked mischievously.

"Your guess is as good as mine," I joked back but really I was on edge I had an idea who Jessica was alluding to and I wasn't sure if that might get me in trouble in an area like this.

"Edward Cullen of course," Jessica answered the question that had never been directed at her. The reaction was instantaneous. Paul's jaw tightened and he took a small step back from where he'd been leaning on the rock near me.

"You're dating a Cullen?" He asked incredulously.

"Of course she's not that's just some nonsense that Lau-," Eva began from behind me, I'd not even noticed her leave the water. Her wet suit was untied and down at her waist exposing the top of her bikini. The sentence was obviously too painful for her to continue and Jacob perhaps sensing her awkwardness picked up the conversation.

"That's a weird rumour," he said with a small smile.

"We don't exactly get on," I said trying to put an end to the subject. Eva snorted inelegantly.

"More like he flirts with you shamelessly and you deny him for some ridiculous reason nobody knows," she said waving her hands in the air as if to exaggerate my foolishness. I watched Paul's expression switch from defensive to curious as if trying to work out what was so special about little 'ole me.

"Maybe your sister's just being wise," Paul said to Eva with a small smile at the younger girl. Eva let out a groan of annoyance once more at yet another crazy person denying the Cullens.

"Unlikely," Eva mumbled.

"He has been pretty attentive to you," Angela said from the car as if voicing a question she'd had for a long time.

"The Cullens don't come here," Paul stated firmly looking me in the eye as if trying to warn me. I supposed it must have been awful having to watch someone being fed like a ferret to a hippogriff.

"God how painfully vague," Eva responded to Paul. "If you have some proper dirt spit it out," she pressed further. Paul remained silent but to his credit looked frustrated at having to do so. "See no one has any real reasons why you shouldn't accept his advances," Eva said with a wink. It was the first time she'd joked all week and I couldn't help but feel relieved that she was finally opening up.

"Don't worry Paul, that's not happening in any immediate future of mine," I said disguising my comfort as flirting. He gave me a funny look as if recognising what I was doing but gave a small smile in return anyway.

Hours passed on the beach until eventually night had fallen and Mike and Ben were starting up the camp fire. I didn't leave my rock to move closer preferring to keep my distance from the mourning friends that were joined by Jacob who was sitting close to Eva. They were recounting tails of Lauren's childhood which most of them had been a part of. I couldn't bring myself to get involved when it was mostly my fault they wouldn't get the opportunity to be involved in her adult life. I heaved a sigh of regret at the situation I found myself in. Soon Victoria would be back to investigate that scent and all the backup I had were some vegetarian vampires. 'God life had funny twists and turns,' I thought to myself sardonically.

"Cullen's dangerous," Paul said unexpectedly from beside her. I jumped about an inch off the rock I'd been precariously balanced on and toppled into the sand.

"Merlin Paul! Give a girl a little warning," I complained, he was lucky I hadn't hexed him, my right arm had been extended with my sleeve barely hiding my wand. He only laughed at my reaction reaching out a hand to help me up which I took hesitantly. We both stood leaning against the rock staring out at the camp fire.

"You already knew that though didn't you?" He asked already knowing the answer. I nodded minutely, growing uncomfortable with how easy he was reading me.

"You're playing with fire darling," he stated almost as if he was commiserating with her. Before I could articulate an appropriate response he was walking off in the opposite direction of the bon fire. I followed him with my eyes as he walked up the beach until he was completely lost in the darkness. I sat there contemplating how accurate Paul's assessment of the situation was until a howl broke though my thoughts. Freezing I listened and watched the darkness as the howling continued. 'Well that was one way to punctuate your warning Paul,' I thought bitterly settling on my rock once again ready for a restless night.

 **Sorry it's been so long everyone, I got really sick and am now recovering nicely from surgery. A review would be much appreciated, thanks very much for the reviews on the last chapter.**


End file.
